Hitman
by Ochibi-chann
Summary: AU – A mysterious freshman joins the school. He is also Momoshiro Takeshi's new tutor–nothing really unusual until he points a gun at you. (Mostly contains elements of KHR.)
1. Vongola Twelfth: Part I

**OooOoOooO**

**AN**: This isn't really a crossover, so don't expect characters from KHR to appear (or they would only be mentioned as part of history). It has KHR's certain elements into the story and won't follow KHR story (since Reborn doesn't exist here for obvious reasons) but PoT story with the added twist. Maybe it would differ from PoT canon, though I have to at least maintain the tournaments-not just the matches or opponents.

**o.o.o**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Saa, that freshman is good." Fuji commented after they watched the freshman slaughter Arai in the courts. It wouldn't have been really that impressive if not for the obvious handicap as the unknown boy used one of the club's old racket–which was mostly falling apart.

Eiji was bouncing next to him–they had just finished their laps–and was vibrating with excitement at the obvious prospect of their kouhai in the club.

"Nya, you think he'll make it as a regular?" The redhead questioned with curiosity.

"He has potential," Oishi commented thoughtfully from the other side of the redhead. "And I think he's the one Ryuuzaki-sensei's talking about."

Momo, who was lying on a bench behind them, sat up at the mention of their coach. He still remembered watching as Echizen continued to hit the can from yesterday with pinpoint accuracy, making it seem almost easy. For the regulars, it _was_–but from a non-regular and a freshman at that, it was really impressive.

"Not to mention, he can do the Twist Serve!" He added excitedly, having experienced it firsthand.

"Hoi, hoi, I heard about that game you initiated!" Eiji stated as he skipped to the second year, making Momo look sheepish.

As expected, that got the attention of Oishi.

"With that leg?" The motherly member of their team asked incredulously. "Momo, you could have injured it again–"

"It was only _one_ game, senpai." Momo sweatdropped as the vice-captain loomed over him.

"Hmn, where's Inui?" Fuji suddenly wondered out loud.

The others stilled as that got their attention instantly–their memories straying to the data boy's deadly concoctions. Momo suppressed a shudder as he remembered the last juice Inui had forced them to drink–a green bubbling liquid that made his stomach churn at the mere recollection. Yet, of course, only Fuji would wonder about him as the tensai wasn't really that bothered about consuming the juices.

"He's with Tezuka, planning the Ranking Tournament this Friday." Oishi chuckled nervously as Fuji's smile widened.

"That's very great, nya! Maybe we can see Ochibi play." Eiji's eyes gleamed in excitement, bouncing in place again at the prospect of seeing the freshman play.

The four agreed on that one, anticipation for the new boy.

"Who are you calling _Ochibi_?"

An ominous sounding voice questioned, as if the owner intentionally lowered it in warning. Oishi and Eiji jumped, shocked, as their eyes widened. Momo was so surprised at the sudden intrusion that he fell off the bench. Fuji momentarily opened his eyes, startled for a moment, before closing them again serenely. They all whirled around and found the subject of their current discussion standing behind them.

Momo was stunned–the first year had snuck up on them without any of them noticing.

The boy just lowered the rim of his white cap, encasing the upper part of his face in shadows. Though, his eyes seemed to be glowing in the small confine of darkness–a vibrant and intense gold that had most of them uncomfortable.

"A-Ah!" Eiji finally reacted, laughing nervously. "No one! Ochibi's no one!" He insisted while Oishi and Momo sighed at the lame attempts of covering it up–as Fuji watched in amusement.

"Good." The boy nodded, satisfied.

Before any of them could utter a word, the freshman had stridden towards Momo who had already stood up. For a moment, the boy just stared up at the tall second year with an assessing gaze, gold eyes deep and penetrating. Momo found himself just staring back, sweating profusely. The boy hadn't given this kind of vibe when they first met–gauging his worth and almost dissecting him with his gaze.

Then the boy brought out a slip of paper from his pocket, handing it to Momo.

"Echizen Ryoma," The freshman introduced again, a cocky smirk suddenly blossoming on his face.

Momo blinked before taking the paper and reading it.

And promptly blanched as he stared at the golden eyes that flashed with amusement, and the smirk merely widened knowingly. The other regulars stared in curiosity at what the freshman had wanted and the reaction it brought out in Momo.

"Your new tutor."

O.o.O

"So, this is your room." Echizen commented dully, as if for the lack of things to say.

Momo tried his best to ignore the short boy who barely came up to his shoulder. He was frustrated and somewhat humiliated. Apparently, he had been too focused on tennis at the end of the term last year–according to his teachers–and his grades had lowered significantly. Oishi-senpai had been worried as soon as Echizen made his announcement while Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai had been relentless in their teasing. It was a good thing that he had managed to avoid Mamushi, he didn't think that he could handle his rival's mockery.

Echizen had apparently volunteered, showed that he could handle second year material, and was now his tutor until he could salvage his grades.

A first year tutoring an upperclassman, the humiliation and shame that he felt at that thought was overwhelming. Worse, Echizen acted so smug and superior as he demanded to go to Momo's house to start their first session. He had almost gotten away for it with his parents until they asked who his supposed new friend was. And the damn brat had casually answered that he was 'Momo-senpai's new tutor'. The disappointment made him guilty but he was just grateful that they didn't ban him from tennis. His brother and sister, thankfully, didn't comment about it but just sent curious glances towards Echizen's direction.

He carelessly tossed his tennis bag to the side and plopped down on his bed.

"Bring out your homework," Echizen stated as he stared down at Momo with calculating golden eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want to." He gritted out before covering his face with a pillow, wishing with every fibre of his being for Echizen to walk away and never come back–that this was all just a dream.

The boy tried to pull the pillow away from him but Momo wouldn't budge, didn't want to. Momo thought he heard a sigh but ignored it. He then heard a loud ominous click that echoed throughout his room. His ears twitched at the eerie silence that suddenly descended, as if all the noise were sucked out. An abrupt weight in his bed made him remove the pillow from his face, only to stiffen with shock.

Echizen's left foot had stepped on the mattress, the elbow of his left arm resting on his left knee while his left hand supported his chin. He was also peering down at Momo darkly despite his indifferent expression. But what really made him freeze was the thing Echizen held in his right hand. Pointed exactly at his nose almost lazily was the muzzle of a black pistol gun. He would have thought of it as nothing but a toy until he smelt the familiar scent of gunpowder–he remembered from the firecrackers they had used last New Year–from the item.

"W-What the hell–" He stammered anxiously, eyes round and wide in horror.

"Get up," Echizen ordered blankly, his voice leaving no room for arguments as he pulled the gun away and stood to the side, his eyes studying him.

Momo shakily stood up and eyed the weapon warily–Echizen suddenly seemed foreboding with his cold eyes and aloof expression. He found himself preferring the cocky brat awhile ago even if it grated on his nerves.

"Bring out your homework," The boy ordered again, gesturing to Momo's schoolbag.

He didn't need to be told twice this time as he brought out his Math and English homework. Momo knew that he'd do great with Math but wasn't so sure with English, it wasn't his worst but definitely not his best either. He approached his desk with trepidation, sweating as he sat on the chair and felt the hard stare directed at his back.

Then Echizen sat on his bed and crossed his arms.

"You are stupid, easily trusting, _loud_, mostly lacked common sense in things that isn't tennis, a glutton, and an annoying brat." Echizen listed off suddenly that had Momo whirling around in his seat to glare at him, face red with anger and indignation. "_Shut up_, Momojiri." Despite the insulting name, Momo didn't know if he quieted due to the freshman boredly swinging the gun through the trigger guard or the icy tone that promised pain.

"What are you saying?" He cautiously asked, barely keeping the tremors from his voice.

"Che," The boy scoffed. "And to think they're making _you_ the next boss, what a bunch of crap. Worse, I have to make you into a respectable boss. _How pathetic_." He spoke the last part in English, eyes glowing with irritation.

Momo didn't need to be fluent in English to know it was an insult.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are!" He demanded furiously, forgetting why he had been terrified into silence in the first place.

"See what I mean?" Echizen raised an eyebrow mockingly. "I already gave away some of my motives and you ignore it in favor of the insults. How stupider can you get?"

The second year fumed but paused as he recalled Echizen's words.

"Boss? For what?" Momo questioned in confusion.

Echizen paused in swinging his gun, his movement ceasing as he slowly stared at Momo with those unnerving eyes. Then the boy lowered the rim of his white cap again, shadowing the upper part of his face. But just as the gold eyes glowed like awhile ago, Momo could've sworn that Echizen's eyes were _burning_ or alight in some fire. Not the metaphorical one but with real orange flames that made Echizen's presence feel like…shrouding the room.

Then the boy smirked.

"Congratulations, Vongola Dodicesimo."

* * *

Please leave a **review** and tell me what you think. Do you think I should continue this?  
*Dodicesimo - Twelfth.


	2. Vongola Twelfth: Part II

**OooOoOooO**

AN: Thank you to those who read this story. And I don't know what the pairing will be but it won't be MomoRyo - their relationship would be similar to either that of a mentor-student or friends with a very strong bond. I don't even know if I'll give Ryoma a pairing, there is a certain part in my plot to be considered and pairing him will somewhat jeopardize that. But I'll think about it.

_O.o.O_

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Vongola wha–?" An overwhelmed Momo managed to mumble out, his mouth parted in surprise and confusion.

Echizen sighed exasperatedly, making it seem as if he was dealing with a five year old.

"Vongola _Dodicesimo_. The Twelfth Boss–or at least, future Dodicesimo." The boy amended as he went back to twirling the gun in his hand. "And for that to happen, I have to train you to be ready to take that mantle one day." Echizen elaborated almost boredly as he crossed his legs.

"But you didn't answer my question," Momo pointed out quietly. "Boss for what?" He still asked even if his voice was skeptical.

Echizen smiled sarcastically.

"So you _do_ have a perceptive bone in you," The boy stated mockingly, ignoring the way Momo's eyes narrowed at him. "I thought you'd be a lost cause. I guess you aren't." He met the blazing amethyst eyes challengingly, as if daring Momo to oppose him with its intensity. The second year barely withheld a flinch at the sight.

"Just answer the question," Momo snapped impatiently.

The next thing he knew, there was a ringing sound akin to that of a newly popped balloon. Momo scarcely avoided the shot at his foot–only his reflexes and instincts that were honed through tennis had saved his limb from being drilled into by a bullet. A small smoking hole on the floor had appeared less than an inch away from his right foot and Momo understood that if he hadn't been fast enough, he would have been bleeding on the floor by now.

"That was for talking the way you did," Echizen glared at him darkly. "_Nobody_ demands answers from me unless I give them permission. Next time, I won't miss." The boy twirled the gun one more time before gripping it more tightly for emphasis.

Momo didn't know which terrified him more–the incident in which he almost got shot or the implication from Echizen's words that he had _intentionally_ missed. It was as if the freshman was warning him that he _never_ missed, a rather scary thought. But, why did Echizen have a gun in the first place? As much as he wanted the answers to his questions, Momo knew better than to provoke Echizen who apparently had no qualms about shooting him.

"And to answer your question, Momojiri," The harsh pitch in the insult made Momo cringe, Echizen had not been pleased. "The Vongola is the most powerful _Mafia_ Famiglia in all of Italy for almost six-hundred years now. It is also the largest Famiglia in existence. And _you_ are chosen to lead its Twelfth Generation as the Dodicesimo." The explanation was brief but precise and to the point.

"Mafia?" Momo squeaked with wide eyes. "And why me? I was never involved in it in the first place!"

"But you are a direct descendant of the Vongola Decimo or the Tenth Boss through your mother's side. That alone already makes you a candidate for possessing the Vongola blood in your veins. As does your siblings but you are the immediate choice for being the eldest, which makes you an Heir. The Eleventh boss never had an heir so we had to look through his brother–who was your grandfather, Sawada Takahiro who eventually had your mother, Sawada Tsubaki or as now known, Momoshiro Tsubaki. And you don't have to be involved before to be involved now." For some reason, Echizen seemed incredibly amused by the concise summary of his family tree and history–ignoring the fact that the first year seemed to know more about it than him.

Then it clicked.

"Are you saying that I don't have a choice in this?" It was a rhetorical question. Momo knew just judging from Echizen's sinister smirk.

"Of course not," Echizen stated it so decisively that made Momo think that the boy would _not_ give him a choice.

Then it finally sunk in, this freshman–a _kid_–was telling him that he was a future boss of a mafia family that he had no idea about until this moment. It wouldn't have been believable in the first place if not for the real gun in Echizen's hand and the accurate information about his heritage. Furthermore, he just got this distinctive…_feeling_ that everything Echizen had said was all true but definitely lacking.

"I-I can't possibly–" He stuttered out, genuinely confused at the sudden load of information.

It was mostly uncharacteristic of him to stutter unless he was threatened (mostly by Inui's juice) or afraid (with Echizen's gun). But this time, he was just utterly perplexed how to deal with this news. Heck, he had never even really heard of the Vongola until Echizen casually fired at his feet and explained it.

"Oi, don't think too much about it." Echizen cut in Momo's musings as the boy stood up and tilted his head, gazing at a surprised Momo coolly. "That's what I'm here for, remember? I have to at least make a decent boss out of you since it's my job. And I don't fail on my job, _ever_. For that to happen, you'll have to be trained." He stated as he tapped the muzzle of his gun on Momo's forehead.

"S-Stop that!" Momo's eyes hardly left the gun, anxious that Echizen might accidentally shoot him with it so close. "And you…will train me?" He questioned with a bit of disbelief.

Echizen raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What? Did you think I'm tutoring you only for academics? Mada mada dane."

With that, Echizen swiftly hid the gun from sight as he picked up his own schoolbag from the floor and began walking to the door. Momo didn't even bother asking about his homework, it was clear that it had not been Echizen's motive in the first place–but just a way to call his complete attention. So he had been gaping as soon as the freshman had given that last parting statement and couldn't help but blurt out.

"Echizen, just who _are_ you?"

The boy didn't look back but just shrugged indifferently as he continued his exit.

"Your tutor, Momo-senpai. That's all you'll need to know."

O.o.O

Momo realized that that was the most Echizen had said in one conversation–from the entirety that he had encountered the boy.

Though, as soon as Echizen had gone home, Momo had proceeded to subtly grill his parents for information that might tell him more about Echizen's story. His mother, obviously, didn't have any idea about his granduncle's business since they never met the man. His grandfather had already passed away two years ago so the subject redirecting to him was promptly changed.

Fortunately, his mother had unknowingly confirmed some of Echizen's points. His granduncle owned a company named Vongola. That there were rumors about his granduncle transacting with underground dealings (which could mean anything–from yakuzas, to syndicates, to _mafias_) which she immediately assured that wasn't true. That was all he needed to know since any company named Vongola had not appeared in the internet.

He might not have been as subtle as he wanted because his mother had expressed her concern on his sudden curiosity about her family. He had just made up some half-ass excuse about needing an essay for English class about his family.

So he shouldn't have been that surprised when he found Echizen standing in front of his house.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Momo asked a little cautiously, not wanting to sound demanding as he remembered Echizen's reaction.

"I'm your tutor," Echizen shrugged lightly and Momo knew that it had nothing to do with school, but with _that_ business. "I couldn't and didn't want to live with you so I had to at least know your everyday routine–makes it easier to tell just what kind of brat you really are." The boy crossed his arms over his chest, exuding the very air of nonchalance and boredom.

Momo's eyebrow twitched but refrained from snapping.

"You talk as if you're not a brat yourself," He chose to mutter under his breath grumpily, reluctantly following the smaller boy out. He would've used his bike but then again, Echizen could just shoot his tires off and Momo liked his bike enough as it was.

He stumbled back as Echizen suddenly flicked him on the forehead, which was surprisingly painful with just a simple finger flick.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face," Echizen muttered lowly as he adjusted his tennis bag on his shoulder. "And do you really think that the Eleventh Boss would just send a twelve year old boy to train his successor? Che, stupid as always. Mada made dane." The freshman scoffed and gave him a condescending smirk.

"Wait," Momo halted as he stared at Echizen with wide eyes. "Are you telling me that you're older than you look? Are you kidding me?" He blurted out in incredulity.

"Maybe, maybe not," Echizen's infuriating smirk just widened. "And hurry up, Momo-_senpai_, or we're going to be late." The way that the freshman said the honorific was almost mockingly and there was that feeling again which told him that the brat was up to something, it's just behind his words.

Momo hesitantly trudged beside him–and couldn't help from staring at the brat from time to time. Echizen was shorter than the average freshman but his presence seemed more _dominating_ somehow especially when he had pointed that gun at him. The silence that permeated was surprisingly tranquil and Echizen appeared to bask in it. As they turned around a corner, the sunlight caught something on Echizen's chest. Momo had to squint a little and blinked in slight surprise.

Hanging around the freshman's neck was a silver chained necklace, a medium _yellow_ sphere-like gem attached to it. Momo could have sworn that it glowed.

"Aren't you getting tired in staring at me?" A drawl cut off his musings and Momo instantly backed away, embarrassed at being caught.

"I-I wasn't staring at _you_, no, I wasn't," Momo argued indignantly and pointed at the necklace. "I was just looking at that!"

Echizen paused and stared at him, and Momo got the feeling that the freshman was surprised.

"So, you can see it," The boy commented casually as if simply talking about the weather. "Interesting," Echizen settled with that before resuming his walk.

"Wait up!" Momo ran after to catch up. "Sheesh, warn me next time, would you?" He gritted out sarcastically and even prepared himself to be on the receiving end of a gun or that dark unnerving look but Echizen elbowed him on the stomach instead, making him double over.

"Get used to it,"

O.o.O

As they reached the crowded streets on their way to school, that sinister feeling Momo sensed earlier became more foreboding–an uncomfortable weight on his stomach. The way that Echizen smirked just justified that feeling, the freshman was up to something.

Then everything seemed to be in chaos.

Momo could still remember it when a man had ran into him, harshly shoving him to the side as he continued to run with what was obviously a woman's bag. Then there was an old lady screaming after the man. Without even thinking, Momo had already given chase. His feet moved as he maneuvered around people, eyes sharply trained on the burglar. He had been so caught up on keeping an eye on the man that he failed to notice the bike heading straight to him from his left. So he was now laying on his backside, his left side tingling from where the bicycle had crashed into him–he didn't even acknowledge the dark haired boy driving said contraption and was now dusting himself off.

Footsteps echoed around his ringing ears and Momo looked up to see Echizen's disappointed face peering down at him.

"Is that all you got, Dodicesimo?" Echizen drawled in what Momo seemed to be annoyance–though the second year got the feeling that it wasn't really genuine.

"E-Echizen–" He mumbled out dazedly.

Golden eyes were gleaming ominously but Momo could hardly concentrate on that, the world seemed to be morphing around him.

Then the freshman smirked.

"I think it's time for lesson number one, Momojiri," Echizen declared haughtily as his smirk widened and brought out a _blue _pistol gun this time–was Momo just imagining it or was there a yellow flame that lighted the muzzle? He instantly snapped into awareness as the freshman aimed the gun at his forehead. "And for that, you'll need your… _Will_." The boy revealed enigmatically.

Echizen fired and a loud gunshot was heard.

The second year suddenly felt incredibly cold all over at first–numb even, then warmth from his forehead seemed to spread from there down to his toes, fingers, _everywhere_ and everything felt like they were tingling with that heat. But at the same time, it felt like he was still not aware yet, that his mind was like separated from his body. Was this the feeling of death? The stray thought came to mind, but still couldn't believe that the psychopathic brat would really kill him.

He hadn't even managed to be really a full-time regular yet, hadn't beaten Mamushi yet, and his _family_…

For some reason, that last concept made him feel humid, the sudden heat becoming a sharp sensation, and the awareness that it suddenly felt hot, _too hot_… His eyes snapped open suddenly and met the image of endless blue, the sky, and Momo felt an unfamiliar yearning to reach out–

"I'm going to catch that guy with my damn _Dying Will_, yeah!" Momo didn't know when he had jumped up as he raised an excitable fist, his amethyst eyes appearing to be bathed in orange flames to those who _could_ see them and would see the spark of yellowish fire on his forehead. "Just you watch, Echizen!" His mouth continued to yell his thoughts out loud despite the rational part of his mind begging him to do otherwise.

Then he was off like a speeding bullet, nothing but a black blur in his school uniform to the passersby.

O.o.O

The blue haired boy who had been riding the bike earlier stepped beside Ryoma with an exasperated smile–appearing to be the same age as the golden-eyed boy.

"You could've warned him, you know?" He gave an imploring look to the emerald dark haired boy beside him, his honey brown eyes glittering with amusement despite his gentle chastising tone. And he smiled gently, almost shyly, at the familiar scoff that Ryoma gave.

"He should get used to it," Ryoma merely countered calmly, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"You're still just as rough in your methods, ne, Ace?" The boy teased lightly with a grin, reminiscing about the days of his friend as Ace.

Ryoma just raised an eyebrow as if what the other had asked was ludicrous.

"Of course, or they would never learn." He smirked condescendingly and the sadistic fire in his golden eyes gave away some of his intentions. The boy sighed again, he should've known that Ryoma would never change, still arrogant and still that sadistic bastard.

"You never changed," He chose to comment instead, voice somewhat putout.

"Don't have to," Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly. "And you sound as if it was a bad thing, I even let Momojiri off lightly, only used a partial dying will bullet. If I really gave him the real one when his flame is still obviously immature, his body could give out–not to mention, the Vongola Decimo didn't even have that luxury. From what I can remember, he ran around in his boxers in front of his whole school."

The boy laughed at the mere mention of the Tenth Boss.

"You have no mercy, Ace." He remarked confidently.

"Che, can't help it if people are all so mada mada." Ryoma grunted as he started his walk to school while the other boy didn't even bother saying goodbye, they would see each other soon enough as it was. Especially since there were the upcoming tournaments, he knew Ryoma would force his way into the tennis team to keep a better eye on the Dodicesimo–they could just see each other there. And he couldn't help but notice from the brief glimpse that the Twelfth started out much differently than the other bosses–more bold, more confident in his young age.

The boy smiled widely as he hefted up his bike–a silver chained necklace not unlike Ryoma's hanging around his neck, only, the medium sphere-like gem glowed a vivid _violet_.

"Dodicesimo sure is interesting," He commented cheerfully.

* * *

Please leave another reviews.


	3. Vongola Twelfth: Part III

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Momo tiredly made his way to school.

He was already late to class and that was Echizen's fault. It was already lunchtime! Whatever the boy shot him with, it basically turned him insane, he decided. He managed to capture the snatcher and retrieve the bag, even got a sloppy kiss on the forehead from that old lady. There was still that tingling feeling that sparked in his head from time to time but he ignored it. Echizen had a lot to answer to, he growled as he marched through the gates with purpose.

Some of the teachers he met on the way gave him a reprimanding glare which he ignored. While other students eyed him curiously and this was why he sometimes lamented about being well-known and commonly friendly. People _stared_.

But he got a freshman to deal with. Specifically, one with emerald dark hair and golden eyes. Even if the boy decided to shoot him where he stood, at least, there would be witnesses to voice out the horrible crime that Echizen committed. It had also been embarrassing, according to the whispering crowd back in the shopping district, he kept shouting odd things and generally made a spectacle out of himself.

As he made his way inside the building, he bumped into the last person he expected to meet.

Mamushi. The boy glared at him as he hissed.

"Where have you been, idiot?" He demanded as he narrowed his eyes at Momo. "Skipping classes?"

Momo met his rival's glare head-on, not noticing the flinch the other boy made at the sight of his eyes. Unknown to him, the amethyst irises were still bathed in that soft orange glow. Kaidou steadily glowered at him as his gaze focused solely on Momo's eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Momo gritted out in frustration as he moved to step around Kaidou. "This is Echizen's fault and I'm going to make sure he pays for it,"

"Echizen?" Kaidou questioned quietly, voice tight but the other didn't notice.

"Whatever he did to me, I-I…" Momo just shook his head as he continued his strides, leaving Kaidou standing alone.

O.o.O

Kaidou stared at the back of the other boy.

He wasn't mistaken. Those were the signs of Dying Will Flames. He had never seen any sign from the other boy but Momo was just one of the people who had potential _before_. That was just what the other was until now. Orange flames meant sky flames. He had never pegged the other to possess them but as he stared at the disappearing back of his 'rival', he couldn't help but narrow his eyes and wonder what Famiglia the other hailed from.

It was the first time he had encountered the use of any Flames in Seishun Gakuen, aside from Kikumaru Eiji, that was.

But aside from the redhead, he had seen no one utilize them. _Sky_ flames, even. And worse, it was Momo.

And if he was correct with his assumption, Echizen had something to do with it. The boy was mysterious. Not just because he had managed to dominate the court the other day but during Kaidou's search, none had resurfaced back to him. There was no Echizen Ryoma who existed in records aside from the victories in the Junior Tennis Tournament back in America and that was it. The boy was practically a ghost and it bothered him.

So if he wanted answers, Echizen would be the best to ask.

He hissed in frustration.

"This is troublesome," He growled under his breath. "And this better be good,"

O.o.O

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo bellowed as he reached a particular classroom where he knew his 'kouhai' would be.

Even when his limbs felt like lead and he felt like sleeping at the nearest bed he saw, his anger and extreme annoyance with the other boy was still fuelling him to keep moving. Amethyst irises wandered around the room and the frozen and wide-eyed freshmen before Momo cursed as he realized that Echizen wasn't here. But then, his eyes landed on a certain trio of freshmen who were staring at him with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. He would usually find it amusing if he wasn't so keen on his task.

He stalked to them with purposeful strides and accosted a frightened Horio by the color of his uniform.

"_Where_-is-Echizen?" He asked haltingly, voice a dangerous growl just to convey how clearly he was pissed at the moment.

"I-Idon'tknowwhereheissopleasedon'thurtme!" The unibrowed boy yelped with rapid words as he avoided the sophomore's eyes.

His fists subconsciously tightened as he tried to reign in his temper.

No such luck, though.

"A-Anou," Kachiro hesitantly cut in, obviously not wanting to be the next victim of his anger but wanted to help his friend. "E-Echizen never eats his lunch in the cafeteria on the classroom. We saw him on the way to the rooftop once!" He hurriedly explained as he grabbed Horio's arm.

Katsuo nodded uncertainly.

"Y-Yeah, he doesn't really like staying around his classmates," The boy sounded partly disappointed and partly sad.

Momo would have usually sympathized with the other but his mind was already elsewhere.

He roughly let go of Horio, who was currently crying in distress to his friends, before stomping his way out of the classroom. His gait exuding an aura of that of a predator, on the hunt for his prey, and his mind couldn't help but find the analogy too much similar with Fuji for his liking. Though, as he walked through the corridors, he bumped into the one of the people he dreaded to see and for a good reason.

Tezuka Kunimitsu narrowed his eyes at him behind frameless glasses.

And Momo felt some of his anger promptly drain away at the displeased frown on the senior's face.

"B-Buchou," He stuttered out as he took a step back.

In contrast to Oishi's mothering tendencies as the Vice-Captain of the Tennis Club and the Vice-President of the student council, Tezuka was well-known about being very strict and daunting when it came to school regulations and rules as the Student Council President. It wasn't like Tezuka punished those who broke rules in a physically violent way but the brunette President could assign you to do manual labour for the school for the rest of the year or even brand that student to be the council's errand boy (which was the most threatening and frightening thing since other members weren't as forgiving as the two heads and worse, the sadist Fuji Syuusuke was the current Student Council Auditor). The fact that he had his ways of making sure said student did as he was punished to do was the really unnerving part. Just like when he assigned them laps during tennis practice.

"You skipped your morning classes," The older boy simply stated as he stared at the clipboard in his hands, looking more intimidating than Momo had ever seen. This had been the first time that he had skipped classes since his mother always made sure that he avoided trouble in school. And he generally avoided doing things that would displease the President and his Captain since it led to very painful things such as laps or the worst of all, Inui's juice.

"I didn't mean to!" Momo defended with a bit of panic. "It was Echizen's fault, _his_! He didn't even bother to wait–"

"Echizen Ryoma had been present in all of his morning classes," Tezuka cut him off flatly.

His eyes widened at the thought.

"B-But–!" Momo tried to protest but Tezuka just raised a hand to stop him from rambling.

"Since you felt so inclined to skip your morning subjects," Tezuka wrote something on the clipboard before staring at Momo with hard eyes. "You will be excused from your afternoon classes and will be cleaning the schoolyard by the east wing." He stated monotonously as he handed a gaping Momo a yellow slip. Punishment slip.

"That will take _all_ afternoon!" Momo stared at his captain with large, disbelieving eyes. The schoolyard by the east wing was at least five classrooms combined and two and a half tennis courts put together. Why couldn't his captain let him off the hook just _this_ once? It wasn't like he made a habit of skipping!

"Hence, you're excused." Brown eyes glared at him. "Learn from this one mistake and to never repeat it again. There's a reason why no one does it anymore." Tezuka stated matter-of-factly before walking past a dumbfounded Momo.

He could only imagine why no one did anymore.

While Oishi handled the school with extreme compassion as if it was an orphanage, Tezuka handled it with an almost militaristic law-abiding system. He didn't know which of the two was worse especially when the Vice-President had the habit of being nosy too much if he worried enough.

But as he walked to the said location dazedly, he was sure of one thing and that this situation was Echizen's fault.

He'd try to take revenge later.

O.o.O

The door to the rooftop opened and Echizen peered lazily at the newcomer.

Honestly, he wasn't surprised that this person had readily approached him. He must have seen Momo with the faint residue of the Sky Flames and Echizen had already expected him. What surprised him though that this person had come to him sooner than expected. He had even assumed that it would take some careful coaching, needling, and well-placed words to have the other intentionally go to him at all.

But nonetheless, he smirked as he sat up, tilting his head.

"Kaidou Kaoru," He greeted quietly.

The other grunted and hissed at him in retaliation.

"You know what I'm here for," The boy growled at him, teeth bared and looking quite the intimidating character, but Echizen had seen worse.

"I do but I can be assuming things," He let his smirk stay firm, golden eyes firmly alert at the way those dark eyes narrowed.

"I just saw the idiot utilizing Dying Will Flames," Kaidou cut into the chase bluntly. "It may be faint but I know when I see one, especially _Sky_ Flames."

Echizen looked amused.

"He did, didn't he?" He raised an eyebrow at the fuming expression on the other boy.

"Look, you brat, he said that it was you–" Kaidou was cut off by a gunshot, even though he hardly flinched at the sound. He had heard enough of that before to be even really intimidated and he simply went still when Echizen twirl a pistol gun through its trigger guard. And this was one of the things that confirmed his suspicions that there was something more to Echizen. No one should have a non-existent record as Echizen obviously did.

"I don't tolerate anyone demanding anything from me, to be honest," Echizen murmured faintly. "Kaidou Kaoru, son of Kaidou Hozumi and Shibuki, or better known as, Alfonso Occeli or the current boss of the Occeli Famiglia who left his family in Japan in order to remove them in danger." The boy stiffened at the last name and exuded an impressive amount of killing intent. "But you got involve when you were ten due to an incident and for two years, you were quite known in the Mafia as the 'Snake Archer' with that deadly accuracy that you possessed and the unique way you utilized archery. And after that, he just blinked out and disappeared, or so everyone thought." Echizen gave a knowing smirk to the glowering sophomore but he had done his research carefully.

"What do you want?" Kaidou snarled at him as he crouched slightly, readying himself for an attack. "And who the hell are you?"

But Echizen just sighed exasperatedly before looking at Kaidou with intrigue.

"You may know me much better as _Ace_," The freshman remarked nonchalantly, ignoring the way Kaidou froze and stared at him with wide eyes. And before the sophomore could refute his statement, he brought out a certain necklace from under his uniform, the yellow sphere-like gem glinting under the sunlight.

"A-Arcobaleno?" Kaidou stared at him incredulous and maybe with a bit of trepidation.

"Pretty much, _senpai,_" Echizen smirked mockingly, his words obviously taunting.

Kaidou bristled.

"Any other mafia-related individuals I should know about?" Echizen asked idly as he yawned, he had focused his attention solely on Kaidou since he would obviously make a good addition to the Vongola, especially with that reputation.

Kaidou eyed him suspiciously but answered nonetheless.

"Kikumaru Eiji," He muttered lowly.

"Oh?" The freshman raised an eyebrow, not expecting that. "From what Famiglia?" He inquired with interest, from what he had observed, only Kaidou had shown any connection to the mafia, even though Echizen was also starting to suspect about another tennis regular.

"Felino," The other answered grudgingly as he glared at the emerald dark haired boy.

"Really?" Now, Echizen looked surprised since he hadn't really glanced at the redhead, but Eiji _did_ show the signs, now that he thought about it. "So, he's the current Heir," The freshman smirked to himself almost in satisfaction. "Interesting." He uttered.

Kaidou suddenly hissed as he stared uncertainly.

"If you're really Ace, what are you doing here?" Kaidou tensed as his eyes narrowed. "Especially with that idiot?" He hissed in frustration.

"Well, that idiot, as you so affectionately called him, is to be the next Vongola Boss." Echizen couldn't help the surge of amusement as he watched the other's face go pale with shock. "Vongola Dodicesimo, to be exact, and the Eleventh sent me to _tutor_ him."

Realization lit Kaidou's eyes as he probably deduced that the rumors of Momo being tutored by a freshman was more sinister than anybody realized.

"Him? Vongola?" The sophomore blinked, before eyeing the freshman warily. "And what do you want from _me_?" He rephrased his earlier question.

"I want you to test the Dodicesimo's worth," Echizen shrugged, smirking with that annoying condescending tilt of his lips.

Kaidou suddenly got an uncomfortable feeling about this.

And he has the right to.

"I want you to fight him," Echizen stated with serious eyes, narrowed at him with almost suffocating clarity.

He couldn't imagine himself entering the mafia openly again, if he did, it was secretly to avoid attention and that was for his mother who mostly worked around the house to busy herself. Whatever Ace had in store for him, especially if it had something to do with that idiot, he couldn't imagine agreeing. So as he heard the offer, he took a step back and assessed the other boy. Ace was feared in the mafia world as the number one hitman. Whatever he had suspected Echizen of, it was clearly _not_ that. Especially to know that it had something to do with Vongola and that idiot.

"Fssshuu," He hissed as he balled his fists. "I won't waste my time with that idiot." He gritted out as he turned on his heel and moved to get out of the rooftop.

"I know where your brother is,"

That statement made him freeze, going dangerously still. Slowly, agonizingly, he looked over his shoulder at Echizen with extremely dark eyes. Memories of years and _years_ of search only to come up with nothing, even ended up joining the mafia, and then return to his mother empty-handed. And now, this kid, even if he was Ace, an Arcobaleno, or even the Kami himself, dared to talk about actually knowing where Hazue was…

"_Where_ is he?" Kaidou asked quietly, voice deadly calm.

"I'm a reasonable guy, senpai," Echizen's voice suddenly sounded solemn. "And you know the answer to that,"

There were a few minutes of silence before Kaidou snarled and stalked away.

"I'll do it,"

O.o.O

"Honestly, do we _really _have to do this?" The girl whined as she pouted, sitting on the lush carpet of her boss' office. Not caring if any of their subordinates walk in and witness her childish display. She didn't want to go to a mission so early, couldn't her boss understand that she just started her week-off yesterday? She even promised Armanti about going to that café with him since it had been a while since they had seen each other. And her boss was ruining it for her!

A narrowed eyed glare was sent in her way and she sulked.

"Rosalia," The man behind the desk gritted out as his eyebrow twitched. "Do as you're told before I become more tempted to burn you where you stand, brat," For a moment, she could've sworn that his shaggy blue hair bristled at her while he leaned forward on his desk menacingly, glowering hazel eyes staring at her.

"But," She merely pouted sullenly as she crossed her arms. "Do _I_ have to be the one to spy on the Dodicesimo?" She whined at her boss, absentmindedly twirling a blonde lock on her finger as she gave a pleading gray-eyed gaze at the man.

"_Yes_, for the last time," The man growled at her.

"Couldn't you just send Valentine or even Mikhael?" Rosalia persisted as stared back stubbornly at her boss.

"No, because I have a job for them right now," Her boss gritted out of clenched teeth as he gripped the edges of his table tightly, as if barely restraining from simply throwing it at her. She sighed dramatically as she stood up, knowing that she had already pushed enough, and lamented about the strawberry cheesecakes that Armanti had promised her in that café. She would've to wait until her mission was over!

She glared at her boss.

"You'll pay for my sugar bill for the whole month, Allegro!" She accused before stomping out of the office with as much childish dignity as someone only like her could.

Allegro just sighed as he angrily rubbed his temples to ward off the headache.

"Must not destroy the table," He stated out like a mantra. "Repairs meant more paperwork. Must not destroy–"

* * *

_Leave a review._


	4. Interlude: Storm

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

**Interlude**: _Calming of the Storm_

Was it just Momo or was Mamushi a lot tenser than usual today?

In fact, the other boy had done nothing but glare at him throughout the day. It wasn't nothing actually unusual but those other times, Kaidou's glares were actually only filled with annoyance. But these ones were full of anger and determination. It honestly scared him, though he didn't show it.

Echizen actually _ignored_ him today for some reason when, occasionally, the freshman would order him around as 'part' of his training to be a Mafia Boss (something Momo hadn't still been over about). His gut was somehow queasy today too and he couldn't stop fidgeting at all. Momo felt really uneasy today and Mamushi's glares were not really helping, only intensifying the nauseous feeling.

Once it was lunchtime, Momo gave in to the urge to get the hell away. He didn't know what he really meant but he just had to get _away_. His instincts were practically screaming at him to run. And he didn't understand just _why_, damn it.

He blinked as he realized that he had reached the rooftop. Momo panted as he leaned his palms on his knees, the feeling didn't go away and he decided that he shouldn't be here.

But before he could act on said decision, the door to the rooftop suddenly closed with a loud bang that Momo almost jumped in shock. He whirled around in surprise as he saw Mamushi standing by the doorway, expression closed and calculating. He hadn't even noticed that the boy had followed him. Momo knew that there was something different in the way Kaidou glared at him… and dared he say it, with regret too. He really marvelled how his fellow regular looked so different without his customary bandana or how it was really foreign to see the other standing so straight, tall, and almost proper. Though, he knew that he was only distracting himself.

Momo hadn't even realized that he had taken a step back defensively. There was just something about Mamushi's stance that sent his hackles rising like a cat's.

"You _idiot_," Mamushi hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Mamushi?" Momo stated uncertainly and noticed for the first time how Kaidou seemed to be hiding his left hand behind his back.

Kaidou didn't speak instantly as his jaw clenched almost visibly.

"To get my brother back," Kaidou replied lowly, almost hissing in contempt. "And this is the only way. Ace had agreed to give me the lead that I had been looking for. If I have to, I will have to get you out of my way."

"Who the hell's Ace?" Momo demanded with panic as he saw the grim determination in Kaidou's eyes. "Mamushi, can't we talk this out?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi," Kaidou interrupted with a pensive frown. "The grandnephew of the Eleventh Vongola. And you're going to be the Twelfth. So I will fight in honor of my family and I shall give everything to uphold that pride." He recited the usual opening for a battle between Mafioso where the stakes were highly personal to the Famiglia.

Momo's eyes had gone round as he listened to Kaidou's words. He had never thought of anyone in his school – even his friends or acquaintances – to be part of the Mafia. But… Kaidou had proven him wrong. He might not be knowledgeable in a Famiglia's honor (since Echizen had only drilled him with his position first) but he knew that Mamushi was serious. Very serious if he put his family's honor in the line (Echizen _did_ say that it's the highest bargain between Mafia Families in the underworld).

"H-How do you know about that?" Momo knew it was stupid to ask. Kaidou was clearly part of the Mafia for longer than he was (which hadn't even been a week) and the other might have only been keeping tabs on him. Echizen mentioned that the Vongola was the most powerful Famiglia in Italy, right?

"Fsshuu," The other boy hissed in frustration as he pulled his left hand from behind his back and revealed a long silver bow, its cord shining dully under the sunlight. Momo could have sworn that the ends looked like some kind of cobra's head.

"Whoa," Momo, despite the present danger, couldn't stop his look of awe as he eyed the weapon with admiration. And the way Kaidou held it firmly and confidently spoke of how much he knew how to handle said weapon.

Suddenly, Kaidou pulled the string back and Momo had to blink twice just to reassure himself that he hadn't imagined the thin silver needle-like rod now by the string. He hadn't seen the other boy pull arrows from his back or from his person, so where could those have been from? Though, those thoughts were washed away as the tip of the rod ignited into red flames. Momo's eyes further widened – what the hell!

When he had been in his partial Dying Will Mode, he didn't notice his own flames and since Echizen had yet to tell him anything, Momo was pretty much clueless about it as his eyes zeroed on the red fire.

"W-Wait! You're not serious about this, are you?" Momo retreated several steps back and now understood why Kaidou had locked the door.

But Kaidou wasn't listening as his eyes narrowed dangerously, firing the arrow at unbelievable speeds and Momo almost didn't manage to dodge. Amethyst eyes widened fearfully as he watched the incinerated ground where the flaming arrow hit. Though, he looked back just in time to see Kaidou fire another several in quick succession. None of them hit him (Momo mentally sighed in relief) though, before he could get comfortable, he felt his movements get restricted.

His eyes widened as he realized that strings were attached by the arrows as they looped around him. Perfectly sealing his movements. He followed the source of the strings just to see them protruding out of Kaidou's sleeves.

Momo felt fear envelop him. Was this it?

But then, a loud gunshot was heard and everything blurred into _orange_.

O.o.O

"And here I thought the brat finally took it seriously," Ryoma muttered wryly with a light scowl.

If he had been a second too late in firing the real Dying Will Bullet, Ryoma Echizen – Ace – knew that the future boss would have been burned or exploded upon. Kaidou would never kill children his age or below (or as much as possible from what he remembered of the boy's profile), but Ryoma wasn't taking any chances. Momo would have been hurt unforeseeably and the boy would lose the chance to prove himself to Kaidou Kaoru in order to pull the Archer to be his ally (or part of the Famiglia).

If anything, this was just a taste of what Momo would be dealing with. The brat hadn't even taken a full bite of the whole thing.

O.o.O

"Allegro's worried about him?" Rosalia wondered with a pout as she watched how easily the seemingly missing 'Snake Archer' (which appeared to be untrue as she watched) easily captured the current Vongola Heir in one of the basic traps that the boy had been known for. She didn't even understand why she had to sacrifice her sweets in order to spy on a weak kid like Momoshiro Takeshi. Though, as she watched said boy's Sky Flame come to life, maybe, just maybe, there was something worth looking into.

O.o.O

"Saa, Kaidou's already moving." He commented blithely as he watched the ensuing fight from the window of an abandoned classroom.

It looked like he wasn't the only one who had been on the hide after all.

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
